


Beautiful

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Art show, Artist!Dean, Coffeeshop AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Some angst, dean admits he's bi, lgbt coffeeshop, literally just fluff, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Dean decides to visit an LGBT friendly coffeeshop (because his annoying little brother insisted) and meets a beautiful man with stunning features that attracts him both as an artist and a bi man. What follows is literal fluff, you've been warned.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Implicit homophobia (by John Winchester)
> 
> If I missed any warnings, just shoot me a comment, please and thank you! Otherwise, enjoy this fic!

Dean still can’t believe that Sam talked him into visiting this cafe. He still can’t believe it as he walks through the door, nervously glancing around, quickly ordering the special, shakily paying, and beelining for the back to the only table empty. His knee jiggles as he looks around the cafe and notices couples laughing or reading or typing on laptops, all looking relaxed. Everyone looks like they belong and he, well, he looks like a complete closet case. Which he is. To everyone but Sammy and now all these people. What is he doing here?

Dean is about to stand up to leave when a man in a trench coat asks if he can sit in the empty seat and all Dean can do is nod, too dumbstruck with the contrast of his dark hair and his bright blue eyes. Like the night sky: beautiful.

“Thank you. It is usually not this crowded in here but with it being the first of June, this tends to flood. Castiel,” the man says through pale pink lips.

“Sorry, what?” Dean says, blinking to refocus himself.

“My name, Castiel,” the man repeats, giving a small smile over his cup. Dean is definitely not looking at how the man’s tongue darted out to capture the small drop of liquid that escaped.

“What kind of name’s Castiel,” Dean asks without thinking and instantly kicks himself. “I mean -”

Cas laughs and Dean’s distracted all over again.

“My parents are extremely religious and so they named me after the angel Cassiel, the angel of Thursday,” Cas explains.

“Huh, so how’d they react to you, uh, coming here?” Dean asks.

“They...it took time for them to accept that I’m gay, but they acknowledge the theme of love and acceptance within the Bible, so even though they are still...hesitant to speak of it, they have not kicked me out. How about your parents?”

“My mom died when I was four. My dad is a kinda a mess and throws around slurs about the ‘types of people’ he sees at the bar when he’s drunk. My brother actually figured it out himself, convinced me to go here instead of some bar. Said it was a good place to actually meet someone to have conversations with to figure it all out. Bisexual by the way.”

“It took me some time to accept myself as well. Have you known for long?”

“I guess I always knew, but I just...kinda backed down. Scared to disappoint my dad, ya know? He’s all the family I got left besides Sammy.”

“Your brother?”  
“Yeah, he’s such a sap. Hugged me like some chick flick moment when he asked me. First time I said it out loud to myself.”

“I am glad you have that support. My brother also came out after me. I guess it gave him the courage after seeing my parents so accepting. Found out my dad was actually bisexual from our long conversations as well. My mom knew that but thought it was a phase since he married her, but I just think people construe reality to their own versions of what they deem ‘right’.”

Dean hums, not knowing what to say. He’s still shocked that he’s talking to this man so easily, but he doesn’t know how to continue such conversation. Cas seems fine with just sitting in silence, sipping his coffee, so Dean doodles on the napkin. He doodles eyes with constellations within them, scribbling out a dark background. He looks up to see Cas writing and startles himself when he realizes he just drew the guy’s eyes that he just met.

Dean hurriedly stands up and mumbles out a goodbye, unaware that he left the napkin to be inspected by the same curious eyes that inspired the drawing. Nor is he aware of the napkin disappearing into that certain someone’s wallet.

 

\---

 

Dean still doesn’t know how Sammy convinced him to walk right back into the cafe the next day. He sees a mess of back hair visible over the other heads and finds his throat clenching and his hands begin to shake again, ordering two caramel macchiatos, knowing that was what Cas ordered yesterday.

He pays and heads back to their table, setting it down without a word and refusing to look up until he has his drawing pad out and his pencil held readily over the white paper. Only then does Dean risk a glance up and smiles as he sees Cas looking at the drink and smiling to himself. Dean thinks of how angel fits Cas so perfectly and absentmindedly doodling, not fully aware of what he’s drawing until he looks closely at the man with a halo, wings, and a trench coat smiling to himself. Dean quickly closes the notebook and rushes out of there without another word.

 

\---

 

This routine continues for a few weeks. Cas usually arrives before Dean, so he started buying drinks for the both of them. Dean made the habit of leaving money on the table as he rushes out, avoiding conversation for some reason. He’s not really sure, but they never really seem to need to talk, having some sort of silent understanding. Cas seems content to just type away and Dean is content to doodle in the notebook dedicated to Cas to capture his several different expressions with different themes for each: constellations, night sky, angel, heaven, light. Dean finds himself looking at these drawings more and more each night, trying to think of how to ask Cas on a date. To have outside of the cafe, of course.

Then one day Cas doesn’t come to the cafe. Dean still sets the two coffees in front of him and even orders a small cookie for Cas, planning to ask Cas today to go out on a date to the art museum where he is going to showcase his work. Work of Cas. Only Cas.

Dean doodles Cas’s eyes again from memory, trying and failing to imagine what they will look like when he asks. Surprised? Happy? Disgusted? No, Cas could never be disgusted. Maybe hesitant. Maybe he’ll reject Dean, but he has to try.

Dean scribbles out a note and leaves it on the cookie with his phone number, knowing that Cas will be later because he said so in passing yesterday, but Dean didn’t know that it would be this late and he needs to prepare his section of the show. Dean looks up, ready to leave, but he sees Cas. With another man. Smiling that smile only meant for Dean.

Dean stands abruptly, so abruptly the chair falls over and Cas looks up at the loud noise, smile still on his face as his eyes meet Dean’s. Dean isn’t even pissed. How can he be? All he feels is betrayal that he has no right to feel. Hell, they haven’t even properly talked since that first day. But he still feels betrayal because Cas is the only person who knows anything about him in here. Dean likes Cas and he must have read the signals wrong.

All he can think is  _ Leave _ . So he does. He rushes out.

He doesn’t think of the cookie next to the cold coffee with the note that reads  _ Have an art show tonight. Wanna come with? Call me. -Dean _ . That note that has his phone number attached. Nor does Dean think of the notebook until it’s too late.

 

\---

 

Dean stands next to his art and smiles, explaining answers to any questions by the patrons. Sammy has just walked in and looks at the art, instantly knowing this is a man, the same man that Dean can’t stop talking about like a teenage girl.

“Did Dad come?” Sam asks and Dean grimaces.

“Yeah. Left for the bar. Wasn’t hard to realize I was painting a dude. And in a kinda romantic way. Ya know?” Dean forces out.

“Yeah, I know. He’ll come around.”

“No he won’t, Sammy. We both know that.”

There is an awkward silence as Sam observes the drawings, the soft contours of Cas’s face and the excruciating detail placed in Cas’s eyes. Dean looks over them, noting two of Cas’s eyes alone. There’s also several focusing on Cas’s smile. His damn smile that could tame any of Dean’s fears in a blink of his gorgeous eyes. Sometimes Dean colored in a few details, mostly Cas’s eyes. His damn eyes of pure light and innocence and beauty.

“So is he coming?” Sam asks, smiling in approval as he looks over the drawings. “Dean, these are amazing. He’ll love ‘em.”

“He’s not coming,” Dean clips and shifts from side to side.

Sam looks at him questioningly for a second before clapping a hand on Dean’s shoulder, smiling tersely. Dean accepts the comfort for a second before stepping aside. He looks up and sees another patron in a black suit and slicked dark hair.

“I’ll get us drinks,” Sam says, walking away to the front of the venue. Dean turns his attention to the patron that seems to be staring in awe. Dean shifts from side to side as time ticks until he can’t hold it in.

“Hello, I’m Dean. Did you have any questions?” he asks and the man seems to startle, jumping a little before turning so Dean can see the constellation.

“Yes,” Cas says.

“Cas,” Dean breathes and scrunches his eyebrows together.

“Dean, I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of going to dinner after your show?” Cas asks. So freaking formal as always.

“Yes, I...what about that guy at the cafe?”

Cas actually laughs and Dean feels himself clam up. “No, Dean, you have it wrong. That was my brother. I saw him in the cafe and he wanted to talk for a minute. I intended to go to you as soon as he left for business, but you misinterpreted and so I...well, I noticed your notebook there and thought to bring it back to you, but then I saw the note and, well, here we are.”

Cas keeps eye contact and steps closer to Dean. Dean thinks Cas might kiss him, but he feels a hard object push against his palm, looking down to see the notebook. Dean smiles and takes it.

“Did you…” Dean clears his throat. “Did you look at ‘em?”

“Yes, they are...well, they are gorgeous. Is that really how you see me?” Cas gestures to the notebook and the pictures on the wall.

“Well, yeah. You’re an interesting subject to draw.”

Dean blushes and clasps the back of his neck. Cas chuckles and reaches up, cradling Dean’s cheek and quickly pecking Dean’s lips, seeming as if he’s blushing afterwards, but still keeping up steady eye contact.

Dean smiles and moves his empty hand to caress Cas’s cheek as well, lightly brushing his cheek.

“So, burgers?” Dean asks, grinning.

“Sounds like a date.”

“I like the sound of -”

“I thought he wasn’t coming!” Sammy says, obviously ignoring the moment that Dean and Cas are having. Dean glares over at his brother, but Sam is unfazed. “What do ya think?”

“They’re beautiful,” Cas says, slowly dropping his hand from Dean’s cheek and Dean follows suit, taking both drinks from Sam’s hands and handing one to Cas, still glaring at Sam as he does so that Sam knows not to protest.

Dean wraps his arm around Cas’s waist and pulls him to his side and whispering a simple word into Cas’s ear that keeps a smile on Cas’s face for the rest of the night: ‘ _ beautiful’ _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment, please! They make my day!! :)


End file.
